Abby's secret life
by RRFAN
Summary: What happens when Abby goes on a bender and Carter picks up the peices


I don't own any of the characters that are in this story.  
  
Abby and John in a new situation.  
  
The phone call did not come at midnight. It came at decent hour on a Saturday. He was not inconvenienced at all. As he drove into Chicago, he thought about how a call like this should cause uproar, inconvenienced turmoil and happen in the middle of the night. Here he was on a rare Saturday off driving into the city to bail her out of the drunk tank. Would it have been easier if it had been nighttime? Who got arrested for drunk and disorderly at 11:00 a.m.? She called him and of course he would go and get her.  
  
Outside the station house, Abby squinted at the bright sunshine. John handed her his sunglasses. He draped his over coat around her shoulders to hide the vomit stained tank top she was wearing. Neither one of them had said anything to the other. Abby was pissed off and it radiated from every pore of her being. John knew better than to question her about her morning. They had left the hospital at the same time the night before. John had gone straight to the mansion to check on his grandmother. Abby had obviously had other plans for the evening.  
  
"Is there some rule in your building that doesn't allow alcohol, or was it more fun to do this in public?" John said through a wry restrained smile.  
  
Why don't you just f*** off." She retorted and sat down on the curb and began to put her shoes on " Damn they didn't give me my shoe strings back. Now I look stupid"  
  
John noticing that she's holding one tennis shoe and one pump replies "A least they only kept one string."  
  
"That will make it much easier for Romano to remove this from your ass." She said holding up the tennis shoe. She stood up and started walking to the El station.  
  
"Is this going to go on all day?" John asks following her closely  
  
"Well, I have the day off."  
  
"Look, I didn't come down here to start a fight, you called me remember?"  
  
"Vaguely" Abby sits down on the curb again and begins to cry.  
  
John helps her up and they head to his jeep. As they are walking John notices that the number 23 on her Michael Jordan tank top looks like a vomit encrusted 28.  
  
"You know what I just remembered I came in a cab, Lets take the El to your place."  
  
They finally arrive at Abby's. The door is wide open. When John and Abby walk in a gaunt bearded man in a dirty cardigan sweater and plaid shorts is eating a bucket of KFC and watching television. Small pieces of breading are stuck to his beard. Upon Abby's entrance his smile widens, extra crunch falling from his face into the bucket below.  
  
"Abby!!!! I expected you hours ago, I wondered if this was the right place, but the key fit, so I came on in."  
  
John looks at Abby and says, " What in the hell did you do last night?"  
  
Abby whispers, "I have no idea" and retreats to the bathroom. Leaving John to deal with her unexpected visitor.  
  
"So how do you know Abby?" John says  
  
" I bumped into her Denny's this morning and she said I smelled bad and I told her I didn't have anywhere to take a shower so she gave me her address, and key and told me to use hers." He matter of factly said.  
  
Disbelievingly John says " very accommodating of her"  
  
"Yeah she seemed like the caring type," the man says. A shrill ringing is heard from the mans pants. He digs into his shorts pocket and answers a cell phone.  
  
"Really, great ,I'll be right there. Well gotta go a room in the shelter just opened up and if I don't go now I'll have to stay here all day" as he leaves he takes the bucket of chicken, and with a sideways glare at Carter he says defensively " I brought this with me"  
  
John reaches onto the kitchen table and grabs a half-empty bottle of cheap wine and hands it to the man "Don't forget this"  
  
"That's not mine, I don't drink" the bum says.  
  
  
  
John finds Abby fully clothed sitting in the tub. She is passed out. A wave of emotion comes over Carter.  
  
"How dare she attempt to be my sponsor, lecture me on the importance of staying clean and sober" At the same time John was moved by pity and disappointment. She was not what he had thought her to be. John relaxed and let the stress wash out of him, with a shaking hand he slowly reaches out and purposely turns the cold shower on to full blast. 


End file.
